Naruto of the Sujougan
by Artdog15
Summary: They say that the Uchiha, and their Sharingan are actually descended from the Hyuuga and their Byakugan. What if people were wrong? What if there was a Dojutsu that they both came from? Naruto unlocks this dojutsu after an attack at 9. Enter the Sujougan.
1. Awakening

Yo. How's it going? This is my first fic on this site, so go easy on me. I might not be the best, and I'm currently working with someone on this site on making a few stories, so please be patient with me. This story is not a fusion of the Byakugan and Sharingan, but the Dojutsu that link the two, which would be their predecessor.

As for pairings, I am ashamed to admit I can't write a NaruHina so that's out of the question. Mostly because I feel a lot of people destroyed it. There are exceptions, but not many. Also, I can't do NaruSaku either. I refuse to do yoai. Depending on how I feel, I might make this a harem fic. There is going to be NaruKureAnko. I'd also like to add Hana and Temari in there.

There will be Sasu and Saku bashing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, do you think that I'd be in school to become a chef? Didn't think so.... also, I should warn you lawyers, I know how to play ball because before I wanted to be a chef, I planned on going to hell... That's right I wanted to be a lawyer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: The Awakening

It was a bright morning in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun shining, and the grass and trees full of life. Though not all was bright today, for one 9-year-old Uzumaki Naruto was being chased by a mob.

"Get back here demon scum", yelled a drunk villager, while chasing down the village pariah.

"Yeah, it's time you payed for all those you've killed", screamed a middle aged pink haired woman.

While running, all young Naruto could think was, 'Why do they hate me? I mean I've played a few pranks, but they've done this since before I started my pranks.' Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention and ended up in alley that was a dead end.

When our small protagonist(means good guy) turned around he saw the mob with various weapons, ranging from knives, kunai, and swords to bats, broom, handles, glass bottles and the like. As he was looking for a way out the mob rushed him. They beat him until he was a bloody pulp. After they were done, two ninja stepped forward and plunged three kunai into him. One through his left and right hand to pin him to the alley wall, and the last was plunged into his left lung, just centimeters from his heart.

The two Chunin level ninja just laughed and stepped back to look at their handiwork. When they saw he was still alive they started a katon jutsu. As they let loose their dual **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** an ANBU with an Inu mask dropped down and repelled it. He swiftly killed the two Chunin as the rest of the mob ran away.

As he turned around he was horrified at what had happened to Naruto. The ANBU, though unseen, had tears in his eyes at what the ignorant villagers had done. But he was unprepared for what he saw when Naruto lifted his head to see what happened. Naruto's normal ocean blue eyes had changed. In their place was what looked to be the Sharingan, mixed with the properties of the Byakugan. His iris' were sapphire blue, while his pupil and one tomoe per eye were the pale white that the Hyuuga eyes were. Along with that, the signature veins of the Byakugan were popping out of Naruto's head.

While Inu was staring in shock, Naruto got curious,"Hey, Inu-san, what's wrong?"

Inu, regaining his composure, pulled the kunai out of Naruto's body and picked him up. While racing off to the hospital he said, "I think you may have a Dojutsu Naruto."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Hospital:

The Inu masked ANBU raced through the doors and called fro a doctor. The only response he got was to be ignored. Just as he was about to threaten a doctor, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, showed up.

"Inu, bring Naruto-kun this way. Hurry-up, he's in bad shape as it is.", Sarutobi called. As he turned and walked down the hall Inu followed. About 30 seconds later they stopped at a door and the doctors and nurses inside took Naruto in and started working on him.

Inu turned to Sarutobi and as he took off his ANBU mask said,"Hokage-sama, when I rescued Naruto, I saw something. His eyes, they changed. They looked like a combination of the Sharingan and Byakugan, only a different color scheme. I think he may have a Dojutsu."

Sarutobi sighed and turned to the ANBU,"Kakashi, he does have a Dojutsu, but it can't get out yet. If it does his life could be in danger."

Turning back to watch Naruto through the observation window, Kakashi said,"But Hokage-sama, if this is a new Dojutsu..."

"It's not a new Dojutsu, but an old one. It's called the Sujougan, or Origin Eye. It is unheard of to most people. The exceptions being a few clans, and myself. It is the precursor to the Byakugan and the Sharingan. Though what it's capabilities beyond what those two Dojutsu's abilities are, is beyond me.", interrupted Sarutobi.

"So, what clan does this Dojutsu belong to?" Kakashi asked.

Sarutobi sighed and looked at Kakashi from the corner of his eye. "You aren't going to give up trying to find out are you?" Sarutobi asked. In response Kakashi shook his head indicating no. "Fine, Naruto's full and true name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. He gets his Kekkei Genkai from his father's side.", explained Sarutobi.

"Sensei's son? How could I not see it. Sensei must hate me for not being able to help his son." Kakashi said in sorrow.

Sarutobi looked to Kakashi and said, "Kakashi it's not your fault. The civilian council would have stopped you anyway. I can only hope that Naruto can forgive his father, and the rest of this village for having to bear the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Unknown to the two ninja, Naruto could hear them and broke down in tears. Having been brought back to stable condition, he had been listening using his slightly heightened senses. He still had tears in his eyes when the Hokage and Kakashi walked in.

"WHY?", Naruto screamed in sorrow and fury. "WHy?" he tried to scream again, only for his voice to break.

Sarutobi, taken aback by what Naruto asked, "Why what?"

Naruto, tears flowing freely, mumbled, "Why do they hate me? Is it because I'm the Kyuubi? Or is it because my last name is actually Namikaze?"

Sarutobi, realizing what happened cursed to himself. He then reached over and pulled Naruto into a hug and said, "No, you aren't the Kyuubi. You are Naruto, and you aren't hated for the Namikaze name because there are very few who actually know the truth. The truth is Naruto, on the day the Kyuubi attacked, you were the only baby born, and so your father, Namikaze Minato, sealed the Kyuubi inside of you. He wanted you seen as a hero, but the villagers are scared and angry. They do not understand that the seal is almost unbreakable except by a seal master or the will of the container or Jinchuuriki. You are the prison, not the prisoner Naruto-kun."

"But if I'm not the demon, and my tou-san is dead, then what about my kaa-san?", Naruto asked.

"First before I tell you Naruto-kun, you must understand that she is a clan head, which like the Hokage, has to do what's best for the clan. The higher part of her clan council had you exiled, and forced her to move the clan to Uzu no kuni. It wasn't because she didn't love you, but it was her duty. She even left you copies of all her clans techniques, along with two powerful swords for when I told you of her." Sarutobi paused, letting it set in, and then continued, "Naruto-kun, please forgive me, I was only trying to do what I thought was best."

Naruto looked up and said, "It's OK oji-san, I forgive you."

Sarutobi looked softly at Naruto and he said, "Thank you Naruto-kun, thank you for forgiving a foolish old man." Sarutobi then seemed to recompose himself and said, "Naruto-kun, when you get out tomorrow, come to my office. I'll have the Namikaze compound and Uzumaki compound, which is right next door, keys for you. I'll also have the swords and scrolls you mother left for you. Along with a few of the scrolls your father entrusted to me." And with that said he turned and left, with Kakashi following after saying good-bye to Naruto.

As soon as the door was shut, Naruto fell into slumber. When he opened his eyes he was in front of a cage in what looked to be a sewer. What he heard from inside the cage was what sounded like crying. When he looked closer, he saw a red-haired female, with large DD breasts, and the perfect amount of curve to her figure, in a red kimono. Though the oddest thing about her was nine orange tails flowing behind her,a nd her red eyes with a slit black pupils. When she saw him she sobbed, and cried out, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault you've had such a horrible life. I'm sorry, please." She was about to cry out to him again when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Shocked, she asked, "Don't you know who I am? I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune, the one who ruined your life. You should hate me. You should want to kil..."

Naruto cut her off by saying, "What's done is done is done. I forgive you."

Kyuubi looked into his eyes and saw no deceit nor malice. She then hugged him back crying while thanking him.

"It's really no problem Kyuu-chan. But if it's not too much to ask, why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

Kyuubi looked away and said, "I was placed under a genjutsu by a man who reeked of snakes and another who was a one-eyed Uchiha. They put a double layered genjutsu on me and sent me here, and the rest you know." Looking back at Naruto she said, "I'm sorry Naruto, if it wasn't for me you'd be happier, instead of living a miserable life."

"It's not your fault Kyuu-chan.", he replied. "But since your a victim in this too, I'll find a way to get you out of this seal."

Kyuubi had tears in her eyes again, "Naruto?"

"Don't worry Kyuu-chan, it's a promise and I always keep my promises," he stated confidently.

"Naru-kun... If your doing all this for me, then I can do something for you," she said wiping away her tears. "It would be like a bloodline that it's hereditary, but it wouldn't be all fun and no work. Your going to have work a little, but not as much as other have to. I'll also take the worst side effects from your Sujougan and remove or lessen them so that they won't affect you or your descendents."

"Really Kyuu-chan? That's awesome! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANKYOU," he yelled while hugging her. "What's that gift your going to give me?"

Kyuubi smirked and said, "It's an enhancement of your body down to the cellular level. It will allow you to strengthen your muscles at a much faster rate, while also making you have basically super human agility, enhanced speed, and muscles that perform at 3 times that of average humans."

"That's so cool Kyuu-chan. When can we get started?"

"As soon as you go back to sleep. This will be painful. Also, you'll have a enhanced senses so be careful when you first wake up. You'll have to adjust to it."

Naruto started to fade away and he said, "Good night Kyuu-chan. See you later."

**END**

I'm thinking about adding FemKyuubi to the harem. Please review. I'll welcome any and all insight you may have.

The next chapter will be a time skip. Naruto will under go some changes. it will start the day naruto is put on Team 7.

I'll be seeing you,

Arthur


	2. Time Skip and the True Genin Exam

Welcome back to Naruto of the Sujougan. First thing I'm going to do is respond to a few of you anons, since I already private messaged the people with accounts on this site. For the majority of you thanks for the info and feedback. It will be helpful.

JLP:

Question:

1: As the son of Minato, Naruto is the head of he Namikaze-clan, right? That must mean, when he is old enough, he will have a seat in the council, right? And till this time, a other had his seat right? Is it the Hokage?

-Naruto is technically the clan head since Kushina left.

-He will have a seat, and since he knows, soon he will ask a Jounin to take the seat for him.

2: As the son of Kushina he is the heir of Kushina's clan, right?

-Technically yes, but his clans council exiled him.

3: As the container of Kyuubi and because the seal is made in this way, Naruto had Kyuubi's power for all his live, right? Doesn't this mean, that Naruto is now the King of all demons and have a eternal live?

-Technically you are correct, but he will not have eternal life. Maybe a very long life, along with being difficult to kill, but in no means immortal. I personally can't see a reason to live on when all your loved ones have passed on.

As for the harem I think that I will alter it. It will be NaruKureFemKyuuHanaAnko. I believe I can do this.

Also just so you know I will not update like this all the time. I just can't. The reason I am is to celebrate getting 15 reviews in less then 24 hours and most to all of them have been good.

Disclaimer: You know, it's times like these I wish I didn't sell my Doberman Army. They would help me with the disclaimer problem. Whatever.... I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu**

**"Demon/Summon/Demonic Naruto Talking"**

_**'Demon/Summon/Demonic Naruto Thinking'**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 2: Time Skip and the True Genin Exam**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

4 Years Later:

It has been 4 long years since Naruto found out about his parents and clans. Today is a big day for our hero. Not only will he be placed on a Genin cell, he also gets the last two scrolls from his parents. From his kaa-san, he would be getting a technique from her clan that lowered the amount of time it took him to do his physical training, while increasing the results. Sort of like his **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** did to his non physical training and chakra training. From his tou-san he would get a scroll detailing their relation to each other so Naruto could get some say in the council, even if it was through a representative.

During the time it had been since he first discovered his heritage, Naruto has changed a lot. The only real problem he had was the **Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)**, and he solved that with the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Naruto at age 13 stands 5' 10". He weighs around 140 pounds almost entirely muscle.

His outfit is now black cargo shorts that stop just below the knee. For a shirt he has a black skin tight turtle neck T-shirt(think Kakashi only without the sleeves), with an orange stripe down the front. On top of that he had a black knee length sleeve-less trench coat, with what looked like blood red flames licking the bottom(like his father's). His new hitae-te had a black band and was tied around his forehead. He also had a pair of wrap around sunglasses with pitch black lenses(to hide his Kekkei Genkai when he chooses to activate it). Strapped to his back are two Falchions( Check my profile to see them. I have it set as my homepage. Going from left to right, the first sword is the 3rd sword from the left and the second is the last sword on the right).

Possibly his favorite thing to happen is the body enhancements Kyuubi gave him and learning the abilities of his Dojutsu. His Sujougan allows him a perfect 360 degree view(unlike the Byakugan's 359 degree view). It matches the same distance viewing as the Byakugan, with only a slight lead(2.5 miles). It also allows him to copy jutsu, though he refuses to unless it is an enemy or the person wants you to, and then he learns everything about the jutsu. He can see through genjutsu and also predict movement. His final level, though he hasn't achieved it yet, is through hard work, and it looks like an 8 shuriken with the same Dojutsu color scheme. His powers at that level include a powerful attack aligned with his affinities, a genjutsu that uses your worst nightmares to kill you, and a body transformation that makes you almost unrivaled in taijutsu. The drawbacks are he can only use the attack 5 times(normally 3 but he has higher reserves) before his chakra is out, his genjutsu will have slight effects on his mind for a day or two afterwards, depending on the nightmare, and finally his body would be extremely exhausted and he would be unable to move effectively for a day or two depending on how long he maintains the transformation. Beyond that he can send out chakra pulses that damage the body.

His taijutsu style is a mix between the Goken and Gentle Fist. He has learned a few jutsu, mostly wind, water and a few fire jutsu. The only genjutsu he knows is how to make others experience his memories and he needs his Dojutsu activated to do it. His chakra control is still deplorable.

But back to the matter at hand. Currently we find our hero sitting at his desk waiting for his team to be called.

"...Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka stated. Moving on he then had Team 8 made up of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino under Yuuhi Kurenai. Since Team 9 was still around, he made Team 10 consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji under Sarutobi Asuma.

After waiting for three hours they finally met their sensei and went to the roof of the Academy. Once there Kakashi started off, "Yo, why don't we get to know each other?"

"Sensei, shouldn't you go first to show us how it's done?" Sakura asked.

Lazily looking at her, Kakashi sighed and said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes, and I don't feel like telling you my dislikes. My dream.... you don't need to know that." As he finished he looked back at Sakura and said, "Pinky, your next."

Sakura's introduction was basically banshee squeals and screeches. The only coherent thing she said was, "And I hate Naruto-baka."

Looking like he just snapped out of a daydream he looked at Sasuke and said, "Broody Princess, your next."

Growling slightly, Sasuke stated, "My names Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes and many dislikes. I don't have a dream but an ambition. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Still acting like there's not a care in the world, he pointed to Naruto and said, "OK, and finally you Blondie."

Sighing Naruto spoke, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, learning new techniques and attempting to make new techniques. I dislike people who hate other's for things outside their control. My dream is to become Hokage."

Kakashi, knowing his duty for the day was done, closed his books and told them to show up at Training Grounds 7 at 6 AM. He also told them not to eat breakfast and then, with a **Shushin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Jutsu)**.

Naruto stood up and looked at his teammates and said, "Whatever, I don't care what the cyclops says, I'm eating." With that said he jumped away.

Sakura, getting up as well looked to Sasuke to ask for a date, only to realize he had disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Next Morning-9 AM Training Grounds 7:

The next morning Naruto arrived shortly before Kakashi arrived, much to the ire of his two teammates. When Kakashi decided to show up he was greeted by a banshee screech, a glare with a scowl, and a cheerful blond. Kakashi promptly did a double take on the last one. Seeing that the blonde was rested and seemed full of energy, he smiled seeing that one person looked underneath the underneath.

Kakashi, thinking quickly, tried to make an excuse for being late, "Gomen, but I got lost on the road of life."

Naruto responded with a wicked smirk, "How 'bout some directions then sensei? First you travel between the soft pillowy mountains, then across the smooth plain, and finally through the forest." Needless to say his teammates were clueless and only Kakashi caught his meaning(OK if you can guess what it means in the reviews then you get a cookie).

Kakashi decided that was enough chatter and produced an alarm clock and two bell, which he tied to his waist. "OK, now the test is to get the bells before the time runs out. No matter what, one of you is going back to the Academy. Now come at me with the intent to kill."

Now normally Naruto would have just blindly attacked, but since activating his bloodline, he has learned to think things through. So to proceed with this he decided to contact Kyuubi, 'Kyuu-chan you there?'

**"Yes Naru-kun, what do you need? Or are you just going to have a conversation with me?" she asked, with a slight smirk.**

'I'm doing the test right now Kyuu-chan and I need you to help me figure something out. But I'll be sure to talk with you later tonight.' he responded.

**"OK, so what do you need me to help with?"**

'Well I remember oji-san saying that all Genin teams that graduate stay together, unless certain things prevent that. I don't think that this counts though. So what is the meaning behind the test?' Naruto asked.

**"Well Naru-kun, it's quite obvious. Remember that the old man said that Konoha values teamwork and comrades above all else."**

Naruto scowled and told Kyuubi, 'But Kyuu-chan, if this was any other team then we might be able to pass, but with the people on this one...'

**"Just give it a try. Send some Kage Bunshin to the emo bastard and the banshee whore."**

'OK, Kyuu-chan, but I'm going to have to hold off Kakashi-sensei while the Bunshin do their job.' he thought to Kyuubi as he got to creating Bunshin.

As soon as he was done he sent two clones off to find his teammates while the rest of them and himself used his swords to attack Kakashi. The original used one of his Falchion to take a swipe at Kakashi's head. Kakashi, seeing it coming, ducked. What he didn't see was the clone that snuck up behind him and hit him into the air. The original Naruto, along with two clones jumped at his sensei.

The first clone went for another head strike, while the second clone went for the bells. Both clones were dispelled with kunai that kept going, heading straight for Naruto. Evading the kunai, Naruto swiped at his sensei's arm causing a small gash. As soon as they landed on the ground, Naruto got a glazed look in his eyes, and then sat down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With Sasuke:

Watching Naruto fight Sasuke thought, 'Hmm... If the Dobe can do all this to this guy, then I obviously can get a bell.' Just as he was about to attack, a Naruto clone came up beside him.

"Hey Teme, I've figured out the meaning of the test. It's teamwork." the Naruto clone whispered quietly.

Sasuke looked at the clone out of the corner of his eye and said, "I'm an elite Dobe. You and Sakura would just hold me back." As the clone turned around the Uchiha knifed him, dispelling him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With Sakura Same Time:

The Naruto clone came up to Sakura and explained the meaning of the test to her. For a second she looked like she'd accept. Then she said, "No, your just trying to trick me Naruto. You'll lose and get sent back to the academy, while me and Sasuke will fall and love and live happily ever after." While talking she got progressively more annoying, until the clone couldn't take it and said,

"Whatever you banshee, like I care." This earned him a smack on the head dispelling him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back with Naruto:

Sighing Naruto walked over to the middle post and sat down. Kakashi, puzzled wandered over and asked what was wrong.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't see a point to continue the test. The others aren't going to work with me, so there's no point." At this point the alarm went off and Sakura got tied to a post.

Telling them the meaning of the test and giving them a second chance, he let Sasuke and Naruto eat, but forbid them from giving Sakura any. As soon as he left Naruto set his food down, pulled out a kunai and freed Sakura.

"Sakura eat my lunch quick. You'll need the energy." he said to her questioning look.

Without thinking about it she started eating the food that was offered. Suddenly Kakashi appeared and glared at them.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE HER FOOD. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES." Kakashi shouted.

Naruto answered with, "She's our teammate. Whatever you say won't change that."

"IS THAT YOUR ANSWER?" Kakashi asked. They all nodded. "THEN YOU...", all of the Genin flinched, "Pass." Kakashi finished. The 3 Genin looked shocked and then they all smiled, well an arrogant smirk for the Uchiha, but still. Deciding to wrap it up kakashi told his team to meet up the following day for their first 'mission'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading. Please review.

I'll be seeing you,

Arthur


	3. To Wave

Hello and welcome once again to the exciting sex chronicles.... wait that doesn't sound right.... shit someone has my script.... god damn UPS. Last time I use them. Anyway.... welcome to the latest chapter of Naruto of the Sujougan.

I am happy to say that both the 1st and 2nd chapters have received 25 reviews a piece totaling 50 reviews. Now onto the people who understood the directions to the road of life, congratulations get yourself a cookie. Now for those who say it was perverted... or think I'm perverted I will not deny it, for my beliefs state that and I quote, 'And God said to Abraham, "All of men and women shall be pervs, so says the one Lord God."' Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

For people talking about the pairing, it's set and final. I honestly do not feel comfortable doing more then four women per story.

As for Kushina and her clan. No she will not be killed. No she did not betray Naruto, she has, at least in my story, another responsibility, not including the clan. The council of the Uzumaki exiled him, not Kushina. As for her abandoning him that is untrue. If your a clan, and have your own techniques, or bloodline that you want to keep in the clan, you'd tend to kill those who abandon the clan. So Kushina was actually keeping Naruto safe from her clan's council. For those who believe a clan head is all powerful, it's not true. A clan head has to give in to the clan at times because if they don't they'll be taken out, vice versa a council can't denounce a clan head unless they do something that betrays or threatens the clan majorly because the council would lose the power the clan gives them.

Now onto other business. I want your opinions on another Naruto story, you get to choose what one I do next.

**Naruto Namikaze Fallen Tenshi**- Naruto during the battle on the bridge grows black angel wings. Join us as Naruto begins his journey to be known as The Fallen Tenshi in all corners of the Elemental countries. Pairing is NaruYugitoKoyukiRin

**Kaze No Naruto**- Naruto awakens a kekkei genkai in the Forest of Death. With this kekkei genkai, watch as Naruto soars into history as the greatest Wind Master in history. Pairing is NaruShizuneKure.

Vote will continue until I get chapter 5 of this story out. You may vote once per chapter. Pairings are final, but other suggestions are welcome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: To Wave

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a a sunny afternoon in Konoha. The birds were singing, and there was a calm breeze flowing. But not all was well as Team 7 were experiencing the horrors of another D-rank mission.

"Is everyone in position?" Inquired Kakashi.

"Pinky in position." stated Sakura

"Dark Emo here" growled Sasuke

"Maelstrom ready to go" Naruto said.

"Ok, do you have a visual of the target?" kakashi asked.

"Hai sensei" Naruto replied.

"OK, move in and capture."

With the order given Naruto launched from his hiding spot, his Falchion blades drawn and swinging. The target seeing him began to run towards Sasuke's hiding spot and jumped on Emo cuts himself a lot, and scratched his face. In response to this Sasuke grabbed the cat and tossed it into a cage while growling, while Naruto was laughing at his expense. When Naruto finished laughing at Sasuke the team made their way to the Hokage Tower. Once there they handed Tora off to the Fire Damiyo's wife who proceeded to squeeze the life out of the poor cat. Let's see what the members of Team 7 think shall we?

'Yeah that's what you get for scratching my Sasuke-kun... SHANNARO!' thought the banshee whore.

'I wonder what it's like to fuck a cat' Sasuke pondered with a faggish animal abusing smile.

'Yes that's right squeeze it. Tighter, tighter, yeah shows you you stupid cat.' Naruto thought with an evil chuckle.

'Yes, yes, just like that..... Harder, Rai-kun, harder.' read Kakashi to himself from his orange little book, while giggling pervertedly.

While the team was thinking Tora's owner left and the Hokage sweatdropped at the sight before him. So he cleared his throat and said, "OK now that Tora is back how about we get you another D-rank, eh?"

"Oji-san,"Naruto interupted, "No offense, but I really don't think that D-ranks work for our team. Team 7 was assembled as a assault based team, so the only way we can improve is if we go on C-ranks or higher."

Iruka, who was sitting beside Sarutobi was astounded. As was Sarutobi and the other members of Team 7. Clearing his head Sarutobi said, "OK Naruto-kun, since you seem to have actually thought about this I'll allow it. Iruka call in Tazuna. And also get me Team 8 as well. This will be a joint mission."

About a 10 minutes later Team 8 showed up to get briefed with team 7 for the mission, around this time Tazuna stumbled in.

Looking around he slurred, "These punks are my protection? That emo kid with the duck ass haircut looks like he'd rather find out what screwing a cat felt like."

At this Sasuke tried to kill the bridge builder and Kakashi held him back. During this time Naruto and Kiba just laughed. Naruto spoke up and said, "OK Oji-san, he passes. He's got the right mind set."

Kakashi eye smiled and said, "OK we leave from the North Gate at 7 AM tomorrow morning." Turning to Kurenai he asked, "That OK with you?" To which he received a nod.

After being dismissed Naruto walked down the road while talking to Kyuubi.

'That was a brilliant thing you had me say at the Tower, I can't believe they bought it.' he snickered.

"**It wasn't that hard Naru-kun. Now why don't we go find some chakra weights so you can do your physical training while on the mission. Then you can go pack and then we'll start working on that final jutsu your kaa-san left you." she replied, while also snickering at the torture she had planned for his physical training.**

'For some reason Kyuu-chan, that snicker has me scared.' Naruto said, as a shiver went up his spine.

"**OK, enough of that." Kyuubi said, "Now get going to a shinobi shop and get those weights I told you to grab."**

'Fine I'm going.' Naruto replied before cutting the mental link. After a bit of walking, and getting thrown out of stores, Naruto stumbled upon a shop called the Wolf Claw Shop(AN: I don't know who started this, but whoever did, it wasn't me.) As he entered the shop he noticed a brown haired man with brown eyes leaning on the counter. The man, noticing Naruto, stood up to greet him, while also giving Naruto a better look at the man. The man seemed to have broad shoulders and was around 6'2".

"Hey, welcome to the Wolf Claw shop. My name's Dustin(AN: also not mine, but whoever did create him, I don't know. Everyone uses him. He's like a two dollar hooker), how can I help you today?" the man said.

A little nervous, Naruto asked, "You do know who I am, right?"

"Yeah, your Uzumaki Naruto. You're quite famous you know." Dustin replied.

"So why haven't you kicked me out of your shop?"

"Easy gaki, I know the difference between a kunai and a scroll." Dustin stated with a smirk.

"What a relief. OK, what I need is a set of chakra weights. Also I'd like to restock my kunai and shuriken while I'm here. Do you have those?" Naruto rattled off as he went over his mental list... that he had to have Kyuubi re-tell him.

"Of course. Just give me a second. I'll get my daughter to get your kunai and shuriken, while you and me go and look at the weights." he said as he walked to a staircase. Looking up it he yelled, "Hey Tenten come down here and get a standard amount of kunai and shuriken ready for a customer."

From up the stairs Tenten yelled back, "Fine, I'll be down in a minute."

After that, Dustin led Naruto to the back of the store where he kept training supplies and weapons. Looking at Naruto, Dustin asked, "So what do you want the weights to do? Do you want them to distribute weight evenly to your entire body, or just certain parts?"

Naruto thought for a second before replying, "I'll take the former. It sounds better in the long run. Which set is the heaviest, or rather is capable of being the heaviest?"

Dustin looked for a second before coming back with a set of what looked like silver bands. "These are the top of the line. They adjust so that they fit snugly around your wrists and ankles. They also produce a field of gravity over your whole body. On top of that these babies can reach around 3000 pounds of pressure, but after that you'd have to figure out other ways to improve."

Nodding, Naruto said, "I'll take them. How much?"

Dustin brought the weights up to the front and rung up Naruto's total with the kunai and shuriken as well. When he was done he said, "It will cost about 2000 ryo. It's mostly for the weights, but like I said, they're top of the line."

Getting his money out, Naruto payed the man and thanked him and his daughter before walking out of the shop with his destination as home. When he got there he started to cook some instant ramen and packed up his supplies for the mission, by sealing it into a scroll(think like the scroll Jiraiya carries on his back). After he finished packing he grabbed his ramen and ate quickly. Afterwards he grabbed the last scroll from his mother.

'Hey Kyuu-chan, what do you think this jutsu is? I mean it's supposed to decrease the amount of time it takes me to do physical training. It sounds like it could be awesome.'

"**Enough talk, Naru-kun. Just open the scroll and find out."**

'I'm going, I'm going.' he replied as he opened the scroll. He then started to read.

**Chishio Bunshin no Jutsu (Blood Clone Technique)**

_The Chishio Bunshin is an amazing technique, with it it is possible to cut the physical training of a person in half. This technique is the predecessor to the Kage Bunshin. The main reason the Chishio Bunshin was made was for tracking and recon. What we also got was the ability to cut all our training in half, including physical. By making the Bunshins do the training that you want them to and then dispelling them a certain way, which is absorbing them, you gain the physical training they did, along with the knowledge, chakra control, increase in reserves, along with anything a normal person can gain through training. The Kage Bunshin was developed because the Chishio Bunshin take the chakra equivalent to that of 10 Kage Bunshins, making it a difficult technique to use. These Bunshins can take multiple hits in battle, and will keep fighting until they are killed, which makes them good sparring partners as well. The only down side is that you have to have a small vile of blood already predrawn and the vile has to be a special one to create all the things on the body, like chakra weights. Below is a seal with a couple hundred viles to start. If you need more, go to a man named Dustin at the Wolf Claw shop. He's the only one who can make them. Another downfall is that after reabsorbing the bunshin is that your bones and muscles, depending on the amount of bunshins you used, will adapt to what they think they should be because of the training. This will cause all your muscles to stretch or rip and your bones to break or start to hurt. The main reason I'm giving you this technique is because the Kyuubi should be able to use it's healing properties to make sure it's isn't to bad for you. There is only one hand sign but remember it takes a lot of chakra. The sign is the Blood hand sign(My own creation. Imagine your fingers interlaced like in a prayer, but with the pointer and punky finger fully extended while pointing the tips at the ground.) To dispell and absorb the bunshin simply use the same hand sign but point the tips towards the sky._

**(AN: The whole scroll above was written by Kushina.)**

'Well that's fucking awesome, don't you think Kyuu-chan?'

"**And here I thought that the mortals forgot that technique. Oh well that just means your training will move along much more swiftly. Now go practice the technique and fill at least 30 viles, but only use ten for now. The other's we will use on the mission. And have one run 15 laps, another do 200 push-ups, another do 200 sit-ups. Then have 2 practice taijutsu. Have two more practice kenjutsu. And have one practice throwing and the other two dodging." Kyuubi said.**

'OK Kyuu-chan.' he thought as he filled the viles with his blood. Strapping the viles together Naruto charges enough chakra for 100 kage bunshins(one Chishio bunshin takes the same amount of chakra as 10 kage bunshins, so by making 10 Chishio Bunshin he needs the equivalent of 100 kage bunshins). He performs the hand seal and tosses the viles of blood on the floor breaking them and they formed into clones.

"OK guys, you know what to do, now get to it." Naruto said.

About an hour or two later Naruto had absorbed all the clones causing him to grow tired. So doing the logical thing he passed out on his bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Next Morning:

Waking up, Naruto's body still hurt slightly. Finding it weird he decided to go talk to Kyuubi directly, via going into his mindscape. Closing his eyes he drifted off and when he opened his eyes he was outside of a house in the country(yo since he met Kyuubi he has changed his mindscape for her). Walking inside he calls out,

"Hey Kyuu-chan you there?" Seeing that he got no reply he walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom Kyuubi chose for herself. Looking inside he found Kyuubi asleep and curled up with a picture in hand next to her face. Deciding to get a better look at this new picture, he found it was a picture of him smiling. Leaning down he brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead and said, "So this is why you call me Naru-kun, eh? Well I can't say the feeling isn't mutual, but what could she see in m..."

He was interupted by Kyuubi moaning(not in the perverted way, but in the way that somebody does when they love someone), "Naru-kun..." With that said she reached out and latched onto Naruto in her sleep and pulled him close to her. At the contact Naruto blushed slightly.

Kyuubi, feeling warmer all of a sudden, opened her eyes to her cuddling with Naruto. Tightening and then loosening her grip made Naruto aware that she had woken up. Looking up at her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly. Kyuubi was taken aback by this and only laid there stunned.

Naruto chuckled and said, "You know if you told me you liked me like that then this might have happened a lot sooner." Kyuubi blushed bright crimson and buried her head into his chest.

"**I was afraid of how you'd react to it if I told you." She mumbled.**

Tightening his grip on her he pulled up her head gently and kissed her softly again and said, "Well that doesn't matter anymore now that we know. But Kyuu-chan, you do know that I have to take multiple wives, right?"

"**Yes Naru-kun, but I'm fine with it as long as you love us equally."**

"Well if that's all then you don't have to worry at all." Naruto stated confidently.

"**OK, but you still need to get dressed and eat breakfast before your mission so get moving"**

"Oh yeah, Kyuu-chan do you know why my healing factor hasn't totally healed me from the Chishio Bunshins yet?"

"**Yes, it's because if I try to do anymore now then my chakra would eat away at your muscles and then your training from yesterday would be negated. In time you should be able to handle me healing your injuries with more chakra."**

"How long is that going to take?" Naruto asked.

"**About 3-4 months, why?"**

"So I can't use this technique for 3-4 months? That sucks."

"**You can use it, but you'll have to keep it limited to 5-7 bunshins, or just accept the slight aching and use 10 and then when you can handle more of my chakra, you can make more bunshins."**

"Ok, thanks Kyuu-chan, see you later." Naruto called to her as he faded from his mindscape.

Opening his eyes back in the real world he decided to get out of bed. Looking towards the clock he saw it was 6 AM, seeing as he didn't know if his sensei would be on time for the mission, he decided to quickly eat some ramen and get dressed. He wore black cargo pants, along with a black sleeveless turtle neck(again think Kakashi's shirt only black and sleeveless). He was wearing his sleeveless trench coat, and he decided to wear combat boots instead of sandals. His two chakra leg weights were already attached and set for 50 pounds each(he's able to handle it because of his Chishio bunshins workout). His weights for his arms were also set to 50 pounds a piece and were on his upper arms(remember, chakra weights create a field around the whole body, the weights just need to be on his limbs to work right).

Liking his outfit he put his black kunai holster and black shuriken holster on. He then checked the seals on his neck to make sure they still held his swords(did I forget to mention that? If I did, the seals look like a white dragon for his Kaze no Ryuu[That would be his second sword which is in the picture in my profile it's the one with a lot of holes in it] and a yellow dragon for his Rai no Ryuu[This would be the first sword I told you about, it's also in the picture in my profile, it is red and silver with 2 or 3 spike on the blade.]). After he checked those he grabbed his scroll and put on his sunglasses and locked up and left to get to the North Gate.

When he got there he was surprised to see his sensei already there. The reason he was surprised was that his sensei wasn't just there on time, but he was also 5 minutes early.

Being suspicious he said, "If your really Kakashi sensei, then you can tell me what move you used thats for humiliation tactics, answer."

Looking confused Kakashi said, "Sennin Goroshi.... I'm not that bad am I?"

Letting out a sigh Naruto said, "Sensei you really scared me being here early."

Sakura and Sasuke showed up a little later and when they saw Kakashi they both got on guard. Seeing this Naruto said, "I already tested him, he passed."

Kakashi said, "Hey I'm not that bad."

His three Genin just stared at him until he pulled out his book to hide his anime style tears. While this occurred Team 8 and their sensei showed up. Looking confused the three Genin of Team 8 looked at Kurenai who said,

"Just ignore it."

With that said the group of nine(Team 7 and Team 8 plus Tazuna)

About 5 hours later the two teams and Tazuna could be seen walking down a trail to Nami no Kuni. In front was Sakura who was raping Sasuke with her eyes while asking him for dates. Sasuke was still pondering about having intercourse with a cat, but decided he'd rather fuck a snake(are we seeing the future being predicted?). Behind them on either side of Tazuna was Kiba, Shino, and Hinata was walking to the right of Shino. Shino and Hinata were quiet, and Kiba was talking to Akumaru(someone has a screw loose. JK). Behind them was Naruto talking Casually with Kyuubi in his head, and Kurenai was glaring at Kakashi for reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

Up ahead was a puddle in the middle of the road. Out of the group, four people saw it. They were Kakashi, and Kurenai, who both lagged a bit behind when they noticed it to gather info. And the other two were Shino, whose bugs warned him, and Naruto who had activated his Sujougan when Kyuubi told him there was a bit of chakra in the air. When most of the teams had passed two Kiri nukenin jumped out of the puddle and one 'killed' Kakashi with his chain, while the other captured Kurenai with his. Seeing Kakashi getting killed Sakura screamed, and Hinata gasped.

Naruto had already unsealed his Kaze no Ryuu and had it ready, and Shino's bugs were flowing around him. Kiba was growling and Sasuke was moving his hand to his kunai holster.

The nukenin who captured Kurenai looked at her with a perverted smile and said, "Hey brother, we've caught a real looker. Once were done how about we have a go at her."

His twin smirked and said, "Yeah, can't wait."

Thinking they were distracted Sasuke attacked only to get kicked back. Reacting quickly Shino sent his bugs at the twin who had killed Kakashi, while Naruto charged chakra into his blade and slashed the chain holding Kurenai, cutting clean through it and freeing Kurenai. When Naruto landed between Kurenai and the nukenin his hair shadowed his sunglasses. He looked up and said,

"You are a disgrace to human kind, for the crime you were about to commit, I'LL END YOU !" He yelled the end and charged the nukenin. The enemy seeing this prepared his clawed gauntlet and threw his arm forward intending to impale Naruto. Seeing this Naruto angled his blade to slide along the gauntlet, getting his arm cut in the process, and cut the man's arm off. Seeing his enemy on the ground dying, Naruto was merciful and swung his blade down on the nukenin's neck.

Meanwhile Shino's opponent tried to get past Shino to charge at Tazuna, but a few steps past he collapsed. After downing his opponent Shino tied him up. After that happened everyone heard Naruto yell, turning just in time they all saw him lop off the enemy's head.

Walking out of the forest Kakashi said, "Good job Naruto, and you too Shino." Shino nodded in reply while Naruto was pale and didn't respond. Kakashi then went up to Tazuna and started questioning him, Tazuna eventually told them about the bridge and Gato. During his sob story Naruto started to respond a little bit and looked over at Kurenai and said,

"Kurenai-chan, you OK?" He didn't notice his slip of tongue, but Kurenai did and she said,

"I'm fine, but are you OK? You should probably get that cut checked out."

"No, I'm fine... my condition already caught the poison."

Realizing that Naruto was pale because he made his first kill Kurenai said, "Naruto, you shouldn't feel bad. It's apart of the job, and if you didn't then they would have killed everyone, along with... raping me" she had to pause from the disgusting thought. She composed herself and continued with, "The first kill is always the most difficult, it does get easier."

Naruto nodded and went into the forest where he puked. After composing himself he walked out of the forest looking slightly better.

Sakura, angry her Sasuke-kun had been shown up, yelled, "How can you look so calm Naruto-baka? You just kill that person, your a monster." She was silenced by a glare from Kakashi who said,

"Sakura, Naruto did nothing wrong. He did what the mission required him to do. And by killing the enemy he made sure that he couldn't come and attack us again. Naruto did his job, so don't insult him for it." done talking about that with Sakura he turned to everyone and said, "I guess we'll have to go back to the village now, this mission is too difficult for you guys as of now."

Naruto, thinking he was at fault for some reason said, "Sensei we can't. Wave needs our help, if we don't help them then that makes us cowards. Either way, I'm finishing this mission."

Kiba and Akumaru howled their agreement. Shino and Hinata nodded(if your asking why I include them together a lot, it's because they both are pretty much silent. They are not a pairing). Sasuke smirked, and Sakura, not wanting to piss off Sasuke also nodded.

Seeing that they weren't going to win Kakashi and Kurenai decided to continue the mission. Tazuna, shocked that they would continue asked,

"Why are you guys still doing the mission? I lied to you."

Kakashi was the one to answer, "Actually it was a quote from the Yondaime. He said, 'There are no cowardly soldiers under a valiant leader'" While saying this both he and Kurenai thought of Naruto beside the Yondaime. Kurenai then had a look of shock on her face. She had just realized how much the Yondaime and Naruto looked alike. Seeing as his pause was long enough for the dramatic effect, Kakashi said, "Since we still have some time, why don't we continue for and hour or two and then set up camp."

A couple of hours later the group stopped in a small clearing. Kakashi immediately divided up the work. He had Hinata, Sakura, and Kurenai set up the tents. He had Shino and Naruto gather some wood and had Sasuke make a fire. He stayed on guard in case they were attacked, though he wasn't expecting one this soon. Since there was a lot of wildlife in the area he had Kiba and Akumaru hunt some game for dinner. After about an hour everyone was sitting around the fire eating. When they were finished Kakashi stood up and made a watch schedule,

"OK, first up for watch is me and Sasuke, then it's Sakura and Kiba. Followed by Hinata and Shino, and finally Kurenai and Naruto. We will all have 2 hour shifts, except for the last shift which will have a 3 hour shift so we can breakdown the camp in the morning. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads in the negative. Seeing this he said, "Good, now get some sleep."

Everyone headed off. Kiba was with Shino. Sasuke had his own tent like Tazuna, Kurenai shared a tent with Kakashi(is there a reason to have more tents at one time then needed?), and Hinata and Sakura shared a tent. Kurenai, seeing Naruto heading for a tree, said "Hey Naruto, where's your tent? We have the last shift, so you need to get to sleep."

Naruto looked confused for a second and then replied, "I don't have a tent. The store I buy from doesn't carry them and no one who does have them will sell them to me. I'm just going to sleep up in a tree."

As Naruto continued towards the tree Kurenai called out with a blush, "You could sleep with me... I mean in the tent, I'd share with you."

Naruto, blushing as well, said, "No thanks. I don't want to be a burden." Swinging himself up, he finished with, "But thank you for asking Kurenai-chan." Once again the suffix went unnoticed by Naruto, and Kurenai blushed slightly, while asking herself why she's blushing.

Sleep didn't seem to last to long for either of them, because they were shaken awake for their shift. Kurenai was woken up by Hinata, and Kurenai, after getting ready for her shift, woke up Naruto.

During their shift Naruto couldn't help but keep looking at Kurenai with a blush on his face. Thinking it was strange he decided to talk with Kyuubi.

'Kyuu-chan, what do you think of Kurenai?'

"**She would make a fine mate, why?"**

Slightly taken aback Naruto stuttered, 'Mate?'

**Kyuubi was having a bit of fun now and said, "Yes, you like her don't you?"**

'I guess. But what could she see in me? There aren't many girls who could see me for me, and then they'd get harassed by the villagers. I couldn't let that happen.'

"**Then don't. If they insult or attack your mate, you should make them understand that if they make the same mistake twice there won't be a third time."**

Kurenai noticed that Naruto seemed to have a glazed look in his eye. Walking over she sat down next to him and asked, "Hey Naruto-kun, is everything alright?" while thinking to herself, '-kun? Where did that come from?'

"huh? Oh yeah. I was just... uh... thinking." Naruto lied.

"u huh... so what were you talking about with him?"

"Her."

"What?"

Looking around he said, "I said her. Kyuubi is a female and she hates that people think just because she was so powerful she had to be male. Hell I made the same mistake, but she forgave me."

Moving on Kurenai said, "Ok then what were you talking about with her?"

Naruto blushed and muttered something unintelligible...

"What was that?"

"I was talking to her about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I, uh... sort of like you. I don't really understand it too much, but I know that if it came to it I'd be able to give my life up for you, just like I would Kyuu-chan."

"Really? But why would you give up your life for the demon that ruined yours?"

"Two reasons really. The first is she was forced to attack the village by two powerful ninja. The second is that even from the time of my birth she has never left my side. And even though she doesn't have to bear my scars, she at least tries to heal me every time I get hurt."

Kurenai was confused at the last part. She had seen him swimming earlier, and had seen no scars at all. "What scars are you talking about? Your skin is unmarred."

Looking down he mumbled, "That's because of Sandaime-jiji thought it would be better for me if I had a full body genjutsu seal. He placed it on my right arm."

Curious now at the prospect of a genjutsu seal, she asked, "Can I see the seal?

Looking hesitant he explained, "To see the seal I have to take down the genjutsu. And also..." He paused and blushed, "I'd have to take off my shirt so you could see where it extends."

"What's wrong with that? I won't make fun of you, I promise."

Naruto, though still hesitant nodded and said, "Fine, but I'm warning you, the scars aren't pretty." He made the ram seal and then bit his left thumb and swiped it on the middle of the underside of his lower right arm. The air around him seemed to shimmer. Wordlessly he hung his head and took off his trench coat and his shirt. What Kurenai saw made her gasp. From his left shoulder to his right hip and from his right shoulder to his left hip was a single scar in the shape of an X(think Scar from Fullmetal Alchemist, only instead of on his forehead, it's on his chest and stomach). He also had what seemed like glowing lightning bolts that were beginning to fade that were connected to the seal on his forearm. Naruto chuckled and said, "On my birthday I'm always attacked. My fourth, fifth, and sixth birthday were the worst. On my fourth birthday, a guy who was still in the process of learning an explosive jutsu tried it on me. He hit me square in the center of my chest, this X shaped scar is what I have to remember it. Kyuu-chan couldn't heal me in time to prevent the scar." Kurenai had tears in her eyes, and when Naruto lifted his head she gasped again. On his left cheek was a cross shaped scar, his right eye had a scar going through it vertically along with a second, smaller scar that came from the right of his right eye, and seemed to disappear into the right eye.

Kurenai, now shaken by what she was seeing stuttered, "What about the other scars?"

Naruto replied, "The cross shaped one I got the same time I got the vertical scar over my right eye. My eyesight was damaged so Kyuu-chan ignored the gashes on my cheeks and focused solely on repairing the eye. It happened on my fifth birthday... Though even that fails in comparison to what happened on my sixth birthday. I'm lucky the attack weakened the seal enough to allow more of Kyuu-chan's chakra out. If the seal had stayed as strong as it was, I would have lost my right eye. The teme's actually cut out my eye. The seal weakened at the moment it happened, my eye grew back and ANBU showed up and killed the bastards responsible. Since then Kyuu-chan has been able to keep my body relatively unmarred by scars. Only when I get serious damage will I get a scar." As he finished he put on his shirt and trench coat again. When they were on he put the seal back in place and his scars shimmered for a moment and then disappeared.

What happened next shocked him. He figured Kurenai would be disgusted, but she reached over and hugged him. He came out of his state of shock when he felt a wetness hit him. Looking at Kurenai he saw tears in her eyes. Seeing this he wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest. He was content to just sit there with her in his arms when she suddenly spoke,

"Naruto-kun, I... I like you too but the age difference... I don't want you to be looked down on by the villagers anymore then you are now."

Naruto smiled, and his eyes had tears in them and he pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead and said, "If the villagers don't like it, then they can screw themselves. But I have to tell you somethings before you and I can be together. You see everyone knows what I contain, but only a few know my full name. My name is not Uzumaki Naruto. My actual name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the last of the Namikaze, and I have a Kekkei Genkai. I'm sure you know what that means, but if you don't, it means that I have to take a certain number of wives. I actually have to take four women as my wives."

"You have to have a harem?" Kurenai questioned.

Thinking that Kurenai was angry at him he quickly said, "It's not like I want one. It's because I'm one of if not the last user of my dojutsu. It's why I wear these sunglasses, so people won't notice that I have it. Sandaime-jiji told me that I would be forced to have one. At the moment I have one women who knows and accepts this, and I'd like the second to be you. Trust me, I'm not in it just for the women. If I'm looking at someone I think is a potential wife, I ask my other mates first. We all have to agree on it before I ask someone."

Curious on who his first mate was Kurenai asked, "So who is your first mate?"

Looking sheepish he said, "Kyuu-chan is. I'm going to find a way to release her. I mean she's a victim too."

Kurenai just nodded and said, "I'm OK with it then. But you have to promise to love us all equally."

Smiling he replied, "Hai, Hai. I know."

Unfortunately the two didn't know that there shift had ended already, so they were caught in an awkward position when Kakashi coughed to get their attention. Startled the two spun their heads in his direction, but didn't separate.

Kakashi, deciding to tease his student said, "So Naruto, you were able to melt the Ice Queens heart, eh?" What he got for his question set them back 3 hours so Kakashi could recover from some mental trauma, and injuries. The trauma was from a Yaoi genjutsu that made him and Gai do..._ that. _And the physical damage from Naruto using a kunai to perform Sennin Goroshi moments before the genjutsu was cast. The move used would soon be dubbed the 'Eternal Yaoi Torture' jutsu or in a Yaoi fangirl's case, 'Eternal Yaoi Paradise' jutsu. The Sandaime would have it classified as an S-Rank Combo technique.

Anyways, back to the story.

After all the teasing was done they were all heading back down the road, only Naruto and Kurenai were closer then before. They were telling each other about the themselves. They continued like this until they got into Wave where Naruto sensed some movement. He threw a kunai while activating his Sujougan. What he saw was a rabbit with a lot of chakra around it. His kunai hit above the rabbits head, and he grabbed the rabbit when he retrieved his kunai.

Sakura, needing to belittle someone, yelled, "NARUTO ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE US A HEART ATTACK? LOOK YOU TRIED TO HURT A LITTLE BUNNY! I bet you were just trying to impress me and show up Sasuke." She finished, obvioulsy delusional.

Sasuke just said, "Hn, Dobe."

Ignoring those two he looked towards Shino and Kiba(these two are the best trackers with him and Hinata pretty much tying for second with their eyes, but Naruto equaling Kiba and Shino with his enhanced senses from Kyuubi). He spoke to them in a quiet voice, "You two see that? I could've sworn there was a tall guy there a second ago." To this Shino nodded, and Kiba growled in aggravation that someone was hiding. Kakashi seemed to realize that the rabbit was a substitute and then heard a whirling sound coming towards him. He yelled for everyone to duck as he grabbed Sasuke and the client. Shino pulled Sakura down. Kiba and Hinata were pulled down by Kurenai and Naruto was too far away to be affected by the sword, so he got into a fighting stance as someone appeared on the sword and everyone picked themselves off the ground.

Kakashi looked at the sword and the headband and said, "So your Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist. I was wondering when someone would show up, but I wasn't expecting you."

Zabuza laughed and said, "Ah, Sharingan no Kakashi and the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai. No wonder the Demon Brothers failed."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to laugh as he said, "We didn't do that, it was Naruto and Shino, the two with the sunglasses, who took them down. Naruto killed his opponent and Shino subdued his."

"Oh goodie, I was hoping that there'd be more then one or two real shinobi, but to have three, what luck."

Naruto realizing that Zabuza had sent the Demon Brothers who were going to rape Kurenai said, "So your the teme who sent them?" receiving a nod from him, Naruto smiled and retrieved his blades from his seals and started to pull on Kyuubi's chakra while releasing his chakra weights. "Then I guess your the asshole I have to kill for letting those bastards try and RAPE MY KURENAI-CHAN!", he yelled his finish. He sped off at speeds that only Hinata, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Zabuza could follow. Kakashi tried to stop him, but realized that he'd be a hindrance and that Naruto had to work off some steam.

Zabuza was surprised. He was aware that the Demon Brothers liked to have fun, but he had ordered them not to this time. He may have been a mass murderer, and a cold hearted teme most of the time, but he was against raping people. He was also surprised at the Genin's speed and strength. This caused him barely block both of Naruto's Falchions.

With his strikes blocked Naruto flipped back and activated his Sujougan, though they were hidden by his sunglasses. Naruto then sealed his Rai no Ryuu into it's seal and held the Kaze no Ryuu with both hands.

Zabuza smirked as the brat got into a stance and said, "So I have a challenge for me? Sorry about the morons I sent. I ordered them not to have fun, but apparently they disobeyed. I should thank you for killing them... Your reward is that I won't kill you." With his declaration in place Zabuza swung his sword at Naruto, who used **Kawarimi no Jutsu(Substitution[or Replacement] Jutsu]** out of the way and onto the other side of the field. Then Naruto started to charge chakra into his blade and smirked at Zabuza.

"Zabuza, how do you like my sword. This one is the twin of my other sword in the seal on my neck. You see these blades are special. They have the ability to transform your chakra to an elemental chakra of their type if you have the affinity yourself. This blade's name is Kaze no Ryuu. The other's name is Rai no Ryuu. There are two other abilities to these blades. The first is that if you are trained in using elemental chakra and you have the affinity needed, these amplify the attack used by the blade. The second ability is this. **Kaze Tsume(Wind Claw)**"

As Naruto yelled his attack he swung his blade down and three wind chakra blades lashed out towards Zabuza who jumped back and to his right, but still received a gash to the left side of his ribcage. Seeing his injury he looked over at the blond and smirked.

"That was pretty good gaki, but that attack seems to take a lot out of you." Zabuza pointed out to the panting blond. Naruto just smirked and replied,

"Yeah... I know.... I just.. learned... how to... do it... and my... control sucks."

As soon as he was done Zabuza launched forward and swung his sword down to cleave Naruto in two. Zabuza went to smirk, and taunt Kakashi and the blond about needing help when he noticed a genjutsu placed on him. Deciding not to waste time releasing it with 'Kai', Zabuza bit the corner of his lower lip and watched as the illusion disappeared and the sight of Kakashi and Naruto appeared on the sidelines. Kakashi, having retrieved his student charged at Zabuza, who jumped onto a nearby lake and started doing hand signs, which Kakashi started copying with his Sharingan. When they had stopped they both called out **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile).**

(Note- I'm of the belief that his team knew he had the Sharingan, and that team 8 would have heard about Kakashi from either their parents or their sensei. Naruto knows what the Sharingan does simply because he has the Sujougan)

Meanwhile Sasuke was fuming at the blonds superior speed and strength, 'I should have that kind of power, and his swords... I must have them, they would even be able to defeat Itachi.'

Sakura was also fuming at how her blond teammate performed, 'Damn him, he's just trying to show up Sasuke, and impress me so I'll go on a date with him. Not going to happen.' (Obviously the flat chested whore was day-dreaming yet again... did I say that?)

The members of Team 8 also had some thoughts on the fight.

'Hmm... Kakashi-san is good, and given time Naruto-san would be even better.' Thought Shino

Hinata was thinking, 'Naruto was pretty good, I guess I still need to get stronger.'

(Note-She doesn't have a crush on Naruto, but uses him to measure herself.)

Kiba was amazed by how far Naruto had gotten, 'I guess I gotta start training harder with Akumaru... Then I'll be able to fight Naruto and see who's the top dog in Konoha.'

Kurenai was proud of how well Naruto did and since she was keeping him standing by letting him lean on her, she whispered into his ear, "Good job Naru-kun, you got him good."

To this Naruto just grinned. Back at the fight, Zabuza was finishing his **Suiton: Great Waterfall no Jutsu**(Note-I haven't found a list of the jutsu yet, so you'll have to deal with some English and Japanese jutsu until said time.), when Kakashi finished his first. The reason Zabuza was so slow was because he thought he saw himself behind Kakashi, and by the time he snapped out of it he was hit by Kakashi's **Suiton: Great Waterfall no Jutsu**. The jutsu caused Zabuza to slam into a tree where Kakashi reappeared with a kunai to his throat.

"Tell me Kakashi, can you see the future?"

Kakashi responded with, "Yes, and your future is death."

Just as he finished speaking, he was forced to jump back when 2 senbon needles pierced Zabuza's neck. After checking his pulse, Kakashi sighed in relief and covered his eye and said, "Well it's over."

The oinin thanked Kakashi for the help and disappeared with Zabuza's body. Right afterwards Kakashi fell to the ground. Worried the two teams and rushed over to him. What they received was Kakashi telling them that his Sharingan was a chakra sucker. Satisfied, Naruto pulled Kakashi onto his back and looked to Tazuna,

"Hey old man, which way to your place?"

Tazuna sighed in relief that he was still breathing and led the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued**

OK, please read and review. I may have the next chapter out by Saturday or Sunday.

Arthur


	4. Training In Wave

OK let's get started. For all of you who think the NaruKure coupling was too quick, rest assured that I'm going to be going farther into their relationship this chapter(a flashback to why she's so accepting of Naruto), to give it more substance. Also, it's not too hard to believe that Kurenai would fall for Naruto since he is a good person. Also, I do believe that Kurenai would handle the idea of a harem well for a number of reasons. One, Kurenai is the overseer of Hinata, and Yakumo(super genjutsu clan filler girl), so she'd have to understand clan laws. This means she'd already knows what's going on. Two, Naruto is the kind of person that not only draws people to him, but also brings out the best of them(citing my sources would be Shion). This means that he would be able to win over Kurenai without a fault. Three, is the fact she knows what his life was like, so she would want him to be as loved as possible(it's called not caring about circumstances, but what is best for the person).

Now onto another part of the NaruKure thing. I never said 'love' between the two of them. Naruto did get possessive, but he gets a lot of that from the nature of Kyuubi's chakra. Consider them in the beginning stages of boyfriend and girlfriend. I can honestly say that I never outright loved any of my girlfriends right from the start. It's simply impossible, excluding the best friend scenario, but that is almost non existent anymore. As for the talk about mates that is simply the more beast like mentality that is transferred to Naruto through containing Kyuubi. That is the final say on the Kurenai matter unless you have a better idea then re-writing a chapter, because I'll ban the next one who says re-write on the pairings. I don't like to do that, but I simply don't have the time to re-write a chapter. If you have a suggestion to make it better through a flashback or something, I'll accept the help with open arms and ears.

Also, a few of you must be starting to understand my direction with Kushina, as a few of you are making educated guesses. I will only verify through a personal message if you make a slightly disheartening comment(or if I want to) in the reviews. And while on that topic.... how 'bout more of the reviews. There's like a thousand people who read this, and all of them can review, but only about 25 or so do so every chapter.

Also, the fight with Zabuza. Naruto isn't super powerful. In the anime Zabuza states that Haku is possibly stronger then him. So if Naruto beat Haku with Kyuubi's unwilling help, then he can surely go toe to toe with Zabuza if he is given the chakra freely along with his Dojutsu. This leads to Naruto getting exhausted, he used a powerful technique that wasn't close to mastered and his control is still technically shit. He's gotten better, but not by much. This also leads to Kakashi's short battle with Zabuza. Zabuza was injured in an area that is very debilitating. When hit in the rib cage your ability to flex or shift your body, arms, and legs is severely limited because of the pain it causes. This made Kakashi's victory easier(also Kakashi was using the Sharingan to watch the entire fight, which made him exhausted).

Another matter that needs to be addressed is that Sasuke still thinks himself superior. There is a reason, don't worry. As for Sakura, well she is delusional. She believes herself beautiful...*shudders*. Any who, Naruto does not like Sakura, and has never shown interest in her.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, nor do I care that I don't own Naruto.....*Goes to the corner and cut's self* Really I don't...... I'm... I'm just a.. uh.... masochist, yeah that's it a masochist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4- Training in Wave

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about half an hour after the fight with Zabuza, that we find our hero and his companions at a medium sized house. Tazuna was in the lead, with Naruto carrying Kakashi behind him, with the rest of the group following a few feet back. As the group reached the door, it opened to reveal a beautiful young woman with black hair and dark eyes.

Tazuna, smiling now, yelled out, "Tsunami, my beautiful daughter, I'm back!"

Embarrassed by her father's actions she said, "Father stop that, and who are our guests?"

"These are the super ninja that protected me on my way here. They will be staying with us. Tsunami-chan(I believe family in Japan usually calls the younger members of their family -chan and -kun. if I'm wrong, please inform me.), I need you to set up the two guest rooms for them. The boys will be in the room on the ground floor and put the girls on the second floor."

Naruto, deciding that he'd rather not spend time with a brooding Uchiha spoke up, "I'll stay on the roof if it's alright. I could... uh... keep watch... yeah that's it alright." as he finished he was smiling and scratching his head in a sheepish manner.

Tazuna just nodded, while Tsunami smiled and said, "Shinobi-san, why don't you stay in the room. It has to be more comfortable then the roof."

Naruto smiled and said, "Oh, I just like being outdoors. Add that to the fact that the rooms are going to be crowded and that there should be a guard then it makes sense for me to stay up there." then mumbling under his breath, "besides, at least I'll have some peace and quiet." Naruto was silent for a second before introducing himself and those in his group. Afterwards Tsunami lead them into the house and showed them around before they gathered in boy's room.

Kakashi, having just woken up, interrupted the conversations going on around him, "Hey, where am I?" he asked, puzzled before he remembered what had taken place. "Oh yeah, Zabuza. Hey guys." he greeted the others who acknowledged him with a nod.

Kurenai, being the senior ninja while Kakashi was incapacitated, told him briefly about what had transpired since his fight. When she was finished, Kakashi said, "Shit... I knew I forgot something."

Concerned, Sakura asked, "What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

Turning to her, he replied, "Zabuza is still alive." The genin were shocked and tried to deny it, but Kurenai nodded and said,

"Yeah, now that I think about it senbon needles can put the user in a death like state, so it's not too hard to believe."

"That's what I just figured Kurenai. You all know what this means right? Zabuza will be back, and probably with more shinobi. This means it's time to train. Tomorrow everyone needs to get up at 0600 hours and meet up at the edge of the forest. We will go from there."

"But what if someone attacks while we're gone sensei?" Sakura inquired.

Kurenai stepped in and said, "That shouldn't be a problem. It's going to take at least a week to recover from those injuries Naruto-kun and Kakashi inflicted."

Satisfied with the way things went the group broke for dinner. While making there way to the table a small boy walked into the house and looked at the group. He then looked at his Tsunami, and then over at Tazuna and yelled, "Jiji!!" With that he hugged Tazuna, who said,

"Hi Inari, these are the super ninja who guarded me." After being introduced Inari got a scowl on his face and said to the group,

"Your all just going to die." With that he ran up the stairs before anyone could respond to what he said.

Naruto, his eye twitching, said, "What a brat." with that said the group proceeded to eat and head off to bed.

Tsunami was still trying to get Naruto to sleep in the house when Kakashi spoke up and stated, "Tsunami-san, Naruto will be fine. He has difficulty imposing on others, outside of ramen that is. Just let him be and he'll be fine."

Tsunami wasn't relieved, but nodded her head, and went to bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning finds our group of ninja in a clearing in the forest.

Kakashi nodded to himself and said, "OK, the first thing we're going to do is teach you how to climb trees."

Kurenai smirked as most of the group scoffed, while Sakura said, "But sensei, how does this help us? We already know how to climb trees."

Sasuke gave a 'Hn' in agreement, while Kiba yelled, "Yeah, what the hell? How is this gonna make us stronger."

Kakashi, joined by Kurenai, decided to show them instead of telling them, and proceeded to walk up the tree without their hands. Kakashi looked on lazily and answered the question with, "Because you will be learning to climb them with only your feet and chakra. This will increase your control, and your reserves if you do it long enough." Satisfied with explaining, he and Kurenai threw kunai at their respective genin's feet and told them to start.

Naruto decided to speak up and said, "Uh, Kakashi-sensei, I already mastered this."

Kakashi was surprised and asked Naruto to explain.

"Well it all started the second time I failed. I couldn't do the **Bunshin no Jutsu** so I went to talk to oji-san...."

_Flashback:_

_Walking out of the academy Naruto sits on his swing while watching everyone get praised for becoming ninja. Getting tired of it he started to leave only to be stopped by Sasuke and his fangirls._

_Sasuke decided to flaunt his 'superiority' and looked at Naruto and said,_ "_Hey everyone, it looks like the dobe is being transferred to our class. Guess he's going to replace Kiba as the dobe._"

_Naruto just walked away while his new class started to talk about how he was a dobe. He decided that there must be something he could do to get better so he decided to ask Sarutobi._

_As he entered the Hokage's office he called out,_ "_Hey, oji-san."_

_Sarutobi was surprised, but used this as a break from paperwork. He looked at Naruto and frowned when there wasn't a hitae-te on his person. He then said, ""_"_Hello Naruto-kun, how can I help you?"_

_Naruto decided to get to the point and said, _"_Oji-san, I can't seem to do the Bunshin no Jutsu and the teachers aren't helping me. Do you have any ideas on how come it's so hard to learn the jutsu?"_

_The Sandaime was silent for a minute before asking Naruto to flare his chakra so he could see how much he had. Naruto agreed and soon his chakra surrounded him in a blue cocoon that expanded about three feet from his body. When he stopped the Sandaime said, _

"_Hmm.... just as I thought. Naruto you are incapable of learning this jutsu._" _Naruto frowned at _this, and was about to say something when Sarutobi continued with, "_So, how about I give you a better bunshin to learn and also, if you agree to learn this bunshin, I want you to learn another technique. It's not a jutsu, but it is helpful. It's called Tree Walking. I'll give you a scroll so you can learn it. It'll help with your control for now."_

_All Naruto could do was nod. Seeing that Naruto wasn't down anymore, Sarutobi smiled and got the two scrolls he needed. He told Naruto to memorize the Bunshin scroll before he left because he couldn't take it with him. When Naruto finished reading, he stepped back and did the single hand sign required and called, _"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_

_Immediately10 clones appeared and Naruto wasn't even showing signs of chakra depletion. The Sandaime decided not to mention it when Naruto asked, _

_"_"_Oji-san, this jutsu allows the user to remember everything the clone experiences, right?" Sarutobi nodded, and Naruto continued with, _"_"So why don't you just use them to do your paperwork?"""_"_With that said Naruto thanked the Kage and walked out the door to learn tree climbing._

_Meanwhile back in the office Sarutobi was banging his head on his desk while screaming about how a 12-year-old could beat something a Kage couldn't._

_Flashback Kai:_

The group of shinobi sweat dropped at the end. Kakashi was the first to recover and said, "OK then, do you know water walking Naruto?" Seeing that Naruto shook his head Kakashi smirked and said, "OK, follow me."

As he led Naruto away, Sasuke and Sakura were fuming. Sasuke because Naruto knew something he didn't, and Sakura because Naruto showed up Sasuke. Kurenai deciding it was time to train sent the genin to their trees.

Over with Kakashi and Naruto we find them at the dock behind Tazuna's house. Noting they had arrived Kakashi put away his book and said, "Okay Naruto, what you have to do with this exercise is basically what you did with tree walking except that you need to keep regulating your chakra. The reason for this is that while the tree is solid, water is not, which makes it much harder to walk on as you have to sometimes lessen the flow or add to it. Understand?"

Naruto was quietly processing what he was told for a second before nodding. Kakashi smiled and told him to begin before pulling out his book and walking away.

Naruto decided to speed up the process so with a cry of **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu)** he summoned 100 clones and sent them to walk on the water. At first all the clones fell into the water, but after a little while they started to get the hang of it and started jumping around. Seeing that they had accomplished gaining the ability he called for them over and said,

"OK guys, we got this down, now let's improve this by pairing up and fighting on top of the water. No weapons or jutsu. Straight up taijutsu is all you are allowed to use. While you do that, I'll create some Chishio Bunshin and we'll do the physical aspect of our training." His response was an army of 'Hai'. The clones then went back to the water as Naruto pulled out 10 viles of blood and did the blood seal before throwing said viles. Moments later 10 blood clones were standing and waiting for their orders.

"OK, one of you will do sit-ups until we finish and another will do the same with push-ups. Another will run laps around the village while walking on the water that surrounds the island until I say stop. Two will first do the Kenjutsu kata's, and then will finish by sparring in Kenjutsu. Another pair will do the same except with Taijutsu. Two more will build up our resilience. One will kick a tree with both legs repeatedly, and the other will do the same put by punching the tree. The last clone will have an all out spar with me to see what level I'm at." With that all the clones and Naruto got to work. A few hours later Kakashi came across the sight of Naruto's training and told him to call it a day. Over the next 10 minute Naruto had all the Bunshin either disperse, or he absorbed them. When he was done he summed up how he felt with 4 words,

"I feel like shit." before he collapsed. Kakashi just smiled and picked him up and brought him to Tazuna's house where he laid Naruto on a couch. As he finished his duty as a sensei he sat down in a chair and started to read his book in peace. Unfortunately said peace wouldn't last as Kurenai and the other genin decided to show up at that moment. Upon seeing Naruto out like a light on the couch, Sasuke smirked and said,

"I guess the dobe just can't handle training, huh? Pretty weak if he knocks himself out with a chakra exercise."

Sakura, wanting to impress Sasuke(or be a bitch, I'm not to sure...) squealed, "Yeah, what a baka. I knew he couldn't compete with Sasuke-kun."

Team 8, while having similar thought, though much kinder, were shocked at just how much Team 7 hated each other. Kiba was mumbling about disloyal pack members, Shino was buzzing, Hinata was fuming that her friend(remember she doesn't like him more then a friend, and if she does it will be more sibling like), and Kurenai was fuming at the pure disrespect of Sasuke and Sakura towards Naruto.

Their thoughts were interrupted however when Kakashi said in a lazy voice, "No. Naruto has a special way he trains. He does a combination of Kage and Chishio bunshin training. It increases the effectiveness of his training, but the drawback is what you see now, though in all honesty the same training won't work with any other person utilizing it."

Sakura, dumb as always, said, "Why is that sensei? Surely Sasuke-kun could do the same training with twice the results as the baka."

Sighing, her answer from Kakashi was, "A few reasons really. One is that it's a clan technique from Naruto's mother(Naruto told Kakashi while he was absorbing the blood clones), but that's only the blood clones. Two, kage bunshin requires reserves only Naruto has to master and use to train efficiently in, and chishio bunshin are ten times as costly as kage bunshin. Three, and most importantly is to be able to utilize the technique like Naruto does, you'd need his healing factor. And Sasuke, don't attempt to force Naruto to teach you these jutsu. If you do you'll kill yourself even attempting them."

With that said Sasuke went to brood while Sakura fawned over the faggish(note: I have no problems with homosexuals. Whatever you do behind closed doors is up to you. I just really hate Sasuke sometimes) emo. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata sat down and discussed their training. Kakashi read his book, while Kurenai decided to read her own book.

A few hours later after Naruto had woken up and everyone had eaten, Naruto asked Kurenai if she had the time to talk with him. So we find them up on the roof of Tazuna's place sitting side by side without a word. Naruto was, however, in a dilemma. He wanted to find out exactly why Kurenai was so easy to accept him, why she was okay with the idea of him having a harem and of course why she could care for him. He decided the best way to do it was straight forward like always, so he said calmly,

"Kurenai-chan, I've been wondering."

A bit nervous, she replied, "About what?"

"Why are you so accepting of me? Why do you care about me?"

Kurenai sighed and said, "It's actually from awhile back. I used to be indifferent and uncaring when it came to you. You see, my entire family were shinobi at the time that Kyuubi attacked. And I was the only non-shinobi at the time so I was sent to the shelter(Kurenai is 18 in my story, Anko is 22, and Hana is 16). My entire family was killed that night, and I was angry at you for it. But that changed one night."

_Flashback 6 years ago:_

_It was night and Kurenai was celebrating the fact that she had just become a chunin. She had gotten drunk, and was now stumbling towards her house. As she was attempting to walk past an alley a shadow erupted from it and pulled her in. This immediately sobered up her mind as she began to struggle. The shadow punched her in the stomach, winding her, and allowing for the time to get control over her. As Kurenai looked up she gasped at what she saw. It was Hyuuga Shin. The man she had defeated in the first match of the final round of the Chunin Exams. Shin was a Main branch clan member, and had been owned by Kurenai during their match._

_Shin sneered at her and snarled, _"_You may have beaten me in the exam, but now I'm going to show you the only thing women are good for. Being whores!_"_ With that said, he proceeded to tear of her clothes while ignoring her cries for him to stop and her pleas for someone to help her. When he was satisfied with her state of undress, he un-zipped his pants and placed his member at her slit and said, _"_That's right bitch, scream and cry for help, cause no one is going to come._"_ He reared back and was about to penetrate her when something hit him, hard._

_When Shin had regained his bearings he noticed something. He had a piece of metal sticking out of his stomach area. He had his Byakugan activated and he saw that it was a fatal wound. He was already starting to get dizzy from blood loss and without further ado he collapsed. The person who had stabbed him was none other then Naruto. He had his hands on his knees and was hunched over dry heaving._

_He had heard Kurenai's screams for help because he had just escaped a mob out for his blood and was on his way home. He had run straight for where the scream had come from and what he saw made his blood run cold. Just that day in the academy the teachers had gone over the risks of being a shinobi or kunoichi in detail. When he had learned what rape was, he was outraged. Now he was seeing it being attempted, so he decided to end the person. He pulled out one of his new kunai the the Sandaime had bought him and launched at the arrogant Hyuuga, slamming his body into the elder male's and stabbing him in the stomach. Naruto had realized that he had just killed someone, and was now shaking, and was in tears. He wasn't sad over killing the man as he had stopped the unknown woman's rape, but he had just killed a person._

_Kurenai, having already made her first kill, snapped out of what had just happened and moved over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. She proceeded to rock him back and forth while he cried, and continued until he fell asleep. That night, after dropping Naruto off at his apartment, Kurenai came to the conclusion that Naruto wasn't a demon. That a demon wouldn't have saved someone from rape, that a demon wouldn't protect someone, and a demon definitely wouldn't feel bad for killing someone, let alone cry. Kurenai hadn't realized it yet, but she had started developing feelings for her savior right then and there._

_Flashback KAI:_

Kurenai was in tears at the end of her story and Naruto was shocked. He did remember that, but he had thought it was a dream. The next morning he had woken up un his bed and just shrugged it off. Naruto snapped out of his shock and pulled Kurenai into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He then proceeded to rub her back and whisper comforting words to her. After she had calmed down a bit, Naruto had tilted her head up to look him in the eyes(he had taken off his sunglasses). He tilted his head to the side and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kurenai reacted quickly and deepened the kiss.

When they broke for air Kurenai buried her head in Naruto's chest, while he rested his chin on her head. After a few minutes of silence he said, "Kurenai-chan, I want you to know two things. I will always protect you, and I love you."

Kurenai blushed and said, "I love you too Naru-kun."

After a while they had shifted positions to where Kurenai was sitting between Naruto's legs with her back against his chest and his arms around her waist. It wasn't too long after when Kurenai, and then Naruto fell asleep. When Naruto had finally went to sleep, a shadow moved to reveal a smiling Kakashi. All he did was nod his head once in acceptance of the woman his sensei's son had chosen and went inside to sleep himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Done. Sorry for the wait, but exams, portfolios, essays, you know. I might not work on this for the next week or two for a few reasons.

1) I want the poll to get more votes and I want more reviews for this story.

2) I decided to put the two stories I had you voting for on the back burner since no one else voted and it ended in a tie.

3) I'm coming up with a new idea, and I might tell you, I might not.

4) I got some particularly nasty flames the other day, but I promised this chapter to some people.

5) I found out that a family member just died. While he and I weren't very close, he still was family.

Now onto other business. I hope you like the NaruKure moment. Sorry if the scene was too cliche, but it is the best type of scene to use. Don't question how Naruto got out of killing a Hyuuga. Shin tried to rape Kurenai, that puts the Hyuuga clan in a bad light. This incident would also explain why Kurenai watched over Hinata, since Hiashi would more then likely try to prove to her that no one else in the Hyuuga would try that on her.

Also, I repeat. I WILL NOT rewrite a chapter EVER! DON'T ask. Suggestions are welcome. If you have questions put them in your reviews, I'll message you about it. If you want to keep your question private, message me with it. I'll answer all questions.

Anons, this is for you. Quite a few of you like my work, but some of you are attempting to ruin it for others. Truth is that I have actually gotten about 96 or 97 reviews at the point this was updated. I deleted those reviews because they were flames. All flames will be ignored and deleted. Think of it as them being eaten by me because the writers of said flames are pathetic worthless trash who are not fit to lick dog shit off my boots. To the anons who ask good questions or offer advice on how to improve, or just give a proper review(saying what you didn't like in proper words), thank you. You guys are the reasons I don't make it so only members can review. Flames, in my opinion will be described below

1) Insults and/or hurtful words designed or written for the intents and purposes of making others feel like shit.

2) Disrespectful/racial comments.

3) criticism without offering ways to improve.

Thank you for reading. Please review and tell others about my story if you like it.

Have a nice day,

Arthur


End file.
